Noé
|país = Estados Unidos |estreno = 2014 |estreno1 = |género = Religión, épica, Bíblico |duración = | clasificación = PG-13 +13 +7 TE +14 B +14 M | idioma = inglés |idioma = Inglés |formato = |productora = |distribución = Paramount Pictures |presupuesto = $130 millones de dólares |recaudación = $321,705,000 |estudio = |criterio_sucesión = |precedida_por = |sucedida_por = |imdb = 1959490 |filmaffinity = 970005 }} Noé (Noah en inglés) es el título de una película estadounidense épica basada en el Antiguo Testamento. Es dirigida por el cineasta Darren Aronofsky, escrita por Aronofsky y Ari Handel, y basada libremente en la historia bíblica del Arca de Noé del libro del Génesis.2 Protagonizada por un reparto coral en la cual participan Russell Crowe, Anthony Hopkins, Jennifer Connelly, Douglas Booth, Logan Lerman, Emma Watson y Ray Winstone. Fue estrenada el 28 de marzo de 2014.3 Argumento Cuando era niño, Noé (Dakota Goyo) está a punto de ser dado de la piel de serpiente de la serpiente original en el Edén por su padre, Lamec (Marton Csokas), que se ha transmitido de generación en generación. De repente, una gran multitud se acerca, liderado por un joven rey llamado Tubalcaín (Ray Winstone), que quiere hacer de la colina una mina. Al ver a Lamec, Tubalcaín lo mata y se lleva la piel de la serpiente, mientras que Noé escapa. Muchos años después, Noé (Russell Crowe) vive con su esposa Naameh (Jennifer Connelly) y sus tres hijos, Sem (Douglas Booth), Cam (Logan Lerman) y Jafet (Leo McHugh Carroll), cuando ve un pequeño milagro: una gota de agua golpea el suelo y una flor crece instantáneamente. Después de que Noé tiene un sueño inquietante, él y su familia visitan al abuelo Matusalén (Anthony Hopkins) de Noé. En el camino, se encuentran con un grupo de personas recientemente fallecidas, y entre ellos, una niña que todavía está viva, llamado Ila (Emma Watson), y ellos la adoptan. Además, los hombres de Tubalcaín los persiguen, pero no se atreven a entrar en la región oscura que está habitada por los vigilantes, los ángeles caídos que se parecen a los golems de piedra de seis brazos. Se cuenta que los Vigilantes son amigos de Matusalén porque él los salvó una vez. Ellos vinieron a la tierra para ayudar a los seres humanos después de que el Creador había desterrado a los humanos de Edén, pero los Vigilantes también fueron castigados por desobediencia por el Creador, que los unía a la tierra y los obligó a tomar forma como criaturas de piedra. Pero después de aprender de ellos, los seres humanos trataron de esclavizar y matar. Empezaron a huir, y Matusalén los ayudo a escapar luchando contra las olas de soldados humanos con una "Espada de Fuego" Noé habla con Matusalén y recibe una semilla transmitida desde el Jardín del Edén. Él planta la semilla en una llanura, y todo un bosque crece sobre ella en cuestión de segundos. Este milagro convence a los Vigilantes que Noé es elegido por el Creador. Noé anuncia que toda la madera se puede utilizar para construir un arca, y comienzan a ayudar con el trabajo de construcción. Cerca de ocho años pasan. Como el Arca llega a su fin, los animales comienzan a salir de los bosques y caminar en el arca, donde son puestos a dormir por el incienso que Noé prepara. Mientras tanto, las tierras circundantes han estado funcionando corto en los alimentos, y los seres humanos, dirigidos por Tubalcaín, están empezando a comer carne humana. Una horda de unos 200 hombres, encabezados por Tubalcaín, se acercan al arca, y Tubalcaín amenaza con irrumpir en ella, pero los Vigilantes le obligan a dar la vuelta. Noé se da cuenta de que sus tres hijos necesitan esposas, y que Ila no puede servir porque es estéril. Se disfraza y entra en el campo humano con el fin de encontrar a tres mujeres, y tenerlas en el Arca. En el campamento humano, él ve a los seres humanos ser sacrificados para la alimentación, y algunas personas se comportan terriblemente mal, en horrible hacinamiento y suciedad. Él se sorprende por esto y se da por vencido el esfuerzo, y se convence de que el Creador desea para toda la raza humana llegar a su fin. De vuelta en el campamento, Matusalén bendice a Ila y su esterilidad se cura. Poco antes de que las lluvias comienzan a verter, Cam decide ir al propio campamento y encontrar a una mujer. Él cae en un pozo lleno de los muertos y se encuentra con una chica asustada llamada Na'el (Madison Davenport). Ella está dispuesta a ir con él, pero a medida que corren de regreso al arca, un pie de Na'el queda atrapado en una trampa para animales. Noé viene a ayudar, pero ve la horda humana llegando a asaltar la nave, por lo que obliga a Cam a dejarla atrás y salvarse a sí mismo. Segundos después, la horda humana le alcanza y la pisotea hasta la muerte a su paso. Toda la familia de Noé se interpone en el Arca a excepción de Matusalén, que prefiere morir en el diluvio. Como se pone en marcha el arca, todos los Vigilantes se sacrifican luchando contra las olas infinitas humanas. Esto les permite regresar a su forma original y vuelven a su Creador, que los ha perdonado. A medida que las aguas de la inundación vierten hacia el arca y sus soldados restantes se ahogan, un herido Tubalcaín aprovecha la oportunidad de sobrevivir y se arrastra hasta un camino hacia un punto alto de la nave, la piratería a su camino dentro del recipiente donde finalmente se encuentra con Cam. El viejo rey malvado juega en la ira de Cam hacia Noé por permitir que Na'el muriera. Mientras tanto, la familia escucha los gritos agonizantes de los que están fuera del Arca. Su familia le implora a dejar que algunos de ellos entren, ya que "tienen espacio", sólo para que Noé, traumatizado responda que no hay lugar para ellos. Ila se despierta, se siente mal, y va a Naameh que deduce que está encinta. En este preciso momento, las lluvias se detienen por completo. Ila dice que es porque el Creador sonríe sobre el feto. Naameh, Sem e Ila le informan a Noé de esto, pero el patriarca racionaliza que el deseo del Creador para destruir a la humanidad se extiende también a su propia familia, que pensó inicialmente que simplemente morir de vejez una vez que las aguas retrocedan. Él le dice a la familia que si el hijo es un niño entonces él va a reemplazar al más joven como el último hombre, pero si nace una niña, él matará al niño sobre su nacimiento, para el horror de Ila. No verdaderamente dispuestos a hacer tal cosa tanto como sintiendo que es un deber hacia el Creador, Noé, llorando, sube a la parte superior del arca, y pide consejo del Creador. Al no encontrar respuesta, Noé tiene que hacer lo que le dijo a su familia. Mientras tanto, Tubalcaín encuentra ayuda del ingenuo Cam (finalmente para adquirir la ayuda del muchacho en un complot para matar a Noé) y Naameh hace un último y fracasado intento de disuadir a su marido. Muchos meses pasan. Ila, ahora muy embarazada, y Sem construyen una pequeña balsa para escapar de la trama de Noé para matar a su hijo. Noah quema la balsa. El choque de esto causa que Ila entre en trabajo de parto. Con la ayuda de Naameh, la joven aterrorizada da a luz a dos niñas gemelas. Al escuchar los gritos del bebé, Noah persigue a Ila a la parte superior del recipiente. Como Ila canta a los bebés que lloran a apaciguarlos antes de morir, Noah mira a las chicas y decide dejarlas vivir. Tubalcaín aparentemente ha manipulado a Cam con la creencia de que el rey está matando a Noé por el bien de la descendencia de Ila y Sem, así como venganza por Na'el y Cam atrae a Noé al final del arca en la pretensión de que los animales han despertado y han comenzado a canibalizar entre sí. Como Noé y Tubalcaín se involucran en una pelea brutal, el Arca golpea una montaña y Tubalcaín se lanza a través de la pared rota de la nave, siendo granvemente herido. Como el rey se levanta y trata de terminar a Noé, Cam, arrepentido apuñala a Tubalcaín en la caja torácica, causándole la muerte. Como el resto de la familia empieza a hacer una nueva vida para sí mismos, Cam decide que es hora de que salgan, todavía enojado con Noé por lo sucedido con Na'el. Ila se enfrenta a Noe en permitir que sus nietos puedan sobrevivir, diciéndole que el Creador le dio la opción de si el género humano se salva o no. Cuando ella le pregunta por qué no los mató, Noé revela que no tenía nada más que amor por los niños cuando por primera vez los vio, porque vio la bondad de la humanidad. Más tarde, la familia se encuentra en la cima de un acantilado y Noé los bendice a todos como el comienzo de una nueva raza humana. Observan que el Creador envía un arco iris del cielo, que cubre la totalidad de la Tierra, lo que indica su promesa de nunca destruir a la humanidad con un diluvio de nuevo. Reparto *Russell Crowe - Noé *Jennifer Connelly - Naameh, mujer de Noé *Anthony Hopkins - Matusalén, abuelo de Noé *Logan Lerman - Cam, hijo de Noé *Douglas Booth - Sem, hijo de Noé *Leo McHugh Carroll - Jafet, hijo de Noé *Emma Watson - Ila, hija adoptiva de Noé *Kevin Durand - Og, un vigilante que ayuda a Noé *Dakota Goyo - joven Noé *Ray Winstone - Tubal Caín, némesis de Noé *Marton Csokas - Lamech, padre de Noé *Madison Davenport - Na'el, novia de Cam *Nick Nolte - Samyaza, líder de los vigilantes *Mark Margolis - Magog, vigilante *Frank Langella - Azazel, un vigilante *Adam Griffiths - Adán *Ariane Rinehart - Eva *Gavin Casalegno - joven Sem *Skylar Burke - joven Ila Producción Desde los 13 años, Aronofsky quien es de origen judío, se ha sentido atraído por este relato del génesis en el cuál ve a Noé como un personaje oscuro y un superviviente culpable del diluvio. En palabras del director:4 "Noé fue el primer ecologista. La primera persona en plantar viñedos, beber vino y emborracharse. Me quedé de piedra al retroceder y ver lo sucias que son algunas de aquellas historias. No son para todos los públicos de ninguna manera. Son todas sobre acostarte con la hermana de tu hermano que te da un hijo que no conoces. Ese tipo de material censurado en nuestra educación religiosa." Fue durante la preproducción de La fuente de la vida que comenzó a trabajar en el guion. El proyecto comenzó a gestarse luego del estreno de Black Swan cuando se tenía la idea de crear una novela gráfica de lo cual se han presentado algunos dibujos. Para marzo de 2012 se confirma la realización del filme. En la producción predominan los efectos especiales sobre todo para dar vida a los animales que son computarizados. Aronofsky señalo que para ello “Recorrimos todo el reino animal y encontramos las figuras que queríamos: paquidermos, algunos roedores, reptiles y aves. Seleccionamos las especies, a las que les dimos vida y color. Deseabamos plasmar algo que no fuese fácil pero que tampoco pareciese absurdo o irreal”5 Véase también *Noé *Arca de Noé *Diluvio universal *Utnapishtim *Ziusudra *Atrahasis *Reyes antediluvianos Referencias #«Noah (2014)». Box Office Mojo. Consultado el April 1, 2014. #Chitwood, Adam (October 25, 2012). «First Look at Ray Winstone on the Set of Darren Aronofsky’s NOAH [Updated with Images of Russell Crowe, Douglas Booth, and Logan Lerman]». Collider.com. Consultado el August 20, 2013. #«Noé (2014)». Consultado el 13 de abril de 2013. #«Noé». #«Noé, una película llena de realismo». Enlaces externos *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1959490/ Noé] en Internet Movie Database *''Noé'' en FilmAffinity. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas de 2014 Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures